The conventional pacifier (see FIG. 1) is simply a teething means which includes a nipple A and a lip guard B. In order to provide a soft feeling, the pacifier is now made of silicone rubber. However, as the lip guard B is a rigid member, the infant must use more effort to hold the nipple thereby easily making his tongue feel tired and probably decreasing his appetite thereafter.